


Behold! My Many Dark Danganronpa Fanfics of Destruction!

by Lonely_LGBT_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add trigger warnings at least once (maybe twice) on whatever fanfic needs it, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_LGBT_Writer/pseuds/Lonely_LGBT_Writer
Summary: Like my drabbles, any Danganronpa fanfics will go here. All are already pre-typed, edited, revised and proofread in Google Docs, and as such, will be put into links that are accessible to everyone as long as they have the link. I mostly write angst fanfics, but I do write the occasional non-angst one. Hope you give my work a chance and enjoy it!Side note (7/24/20): If the links do not work, do let me know! I've double-checked and made sure all of them work, so if they don't, do let me know! Have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Dangan Ronpa Ensemble & Dangan Ronpa Ensemble, I'll add on as I add fanfics with new and different ships, Literally any ship - Relationship, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Welcome!

Welcome to my pile of fanfics, my fellow gentlemen, ladies, and non-binary daisies! I hope everyone's been doing okay through these hard times. I don't really expect anyone to come upon these (or to read any of these), but if you stumble upon here, don't hesitate to provide me feedback if you read any of my fanfics! Pride Month is coming up real soon, so hopefully that'll provide some motivation (since I currently have writer's block). Otherwise, I'll see where this goes. Hope you have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!


	2. Fanfic #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Makoto Naegi as trans, and I've been wanting to write some stuff with him, so here you go. Also, by 'Fanfic #1', it's the first fanfic on here. It'll show a different number upon opening the doc, since I've written many before this one on Google Docs. This was sort of rushed due to running out of motivation, but I figured posting this wouldn't hurt or anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if these would technically count as triggers, but just in case: There's mentions of gender dysphoria (nothing super graphic though), and the main focus/mention is his menstrual cycle. There's no mention of blood, but it does mention the cycle and other symptoms. Otherwise, the fanfic's mainly about Shuichi comforting his trans boyfriend because he needs some love and support

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zLbXrrqydfw8YQ-uqdtnRIYlr3wLYQFxgYdr4KC3jU0/edit?usp=drivesdk>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few first fanfics revolving around gender dysphoria (or basically, a character I headcanon as trans in general), and the first fanfic revolving around the struggles of having a menstrual cycle, so I deeply apologize if this comes off as horrible! Provide any feedback you may have; I'd appreciate it!


	3. Fanfic #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a mix of angst and fluff/comfort. Specifically, with Shuichi (and some good ol' Makoto x Shuichi, because I'm weird like that lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an angst fanfic about my own [probably odd and stupid lol] personal backstory for Shuichi. I like to get creative with backstories (and make sure they make sense... hopefully), especially for characters that don't have a completely made, canon backstory, if that makes any sense. I've picked names for his uncle and parents, and made up the backstory all on my own. I've already typed them in the beginning of the fanfic, but just for the sake of everyone, here are the trigger warnings (even if the cussing one seems a bit ridiculous, I wanna be extra sure and look out for everyone by including anything that might cause someone to feel uncomfortable or such!): Cussing, mention of traumatic event/mention of deaths by gunshot, a few PTSD-related symptoms, mention of self-harm/scars from previous self-harm

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1V6cJ-JDJUqCsb68HPI6dfwX1o_873n5B9lufVl4qyBQ/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	4. Fanfic #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst and fluff/comfort with Makoto x Shuichi and some more shedded light on my personal backstory for Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fanfic that sort of revolves around Shuichi's past (my own version of it, anyway). There's some Makoto x Shuichi, too, and I guess you could say this is a mix of angst and fluff/comfort. Still, I'll include some trigger warnings ahead of time, just in case: (Potential) hints towards (hinted) PTSD, slight cussing (one cuss word), mention of death (no mention on how they died; just the mention of the death of Shuichi’s parents). I really hope this isn't too bad, since this was sort of rushed and slapped together, too. My bad!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AAVyRGLd5TgoDiTehKyfAf9yn8Qv3Os_m2rIigyEbcQ/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	5. Fanfic #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!  
> Basically, this is a test fanfic involving Hajime, Hiyoko, Miu and Shuichi. It's pride month, so I'm hoping to crank some pride-related fanfics out. I finished this within a few days, so it's not super great or anything lol.

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fN5uUyO8ujSj2HsY8HH7C1p0keB40OvnNw9iMN6d5Z0/edit?usp=drivesdk>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know I left it on a weird, random cliffhanger. If enough people want me to make another part/continuation, then I'll do so. Otherwise, I just wanted to make something simple and decent. Also, if you can, please leave me any feedback! Any favorite moments, any constructive criticism, anything would be greatly appreciated! I want to know what you lovely people thought, so if you can, leave any feedback you may have :)


	6. Fanfic #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, some Kaede x Shuichi with a slow build-up towards angst [and my personal backstory for her]. Trigger warnings include: Hints towards and a mention of previous traumatic event, as well as a flashback that hints towards said traumatic event (the flashback is the only thing that's a bit detailed that reveals what exactly the event is, which is previous molestation). It's nothing too graphic, but you'll get the hint, y'know? Not too graphically specific, but not too vague to where you have no idea what's happening. I already have trigger warnings written out in the beginning of the fic, but I wrote them out ahead of time anyway

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_1Z--obnhIolsZvorxiWUXJgKIUJusEDjkYx-721how/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	7. Fanfic #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Makoto x Shuichi fic! I lost motivation halfway through, so I'm sorry if the quality goes down halfway through. I might make more fics that revolve around facetiming/texting/group chats due to having to self-quarantine; I'm still thinking about it. I'm working on another Shuichi x Kaede fic, so I'm hoping some motivation will bless me sometime soon lol

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AJO4rvEq9SE2bOy0rmKqcqhBal4QY96TV2LDiua4WKA/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	8. Quick Update (6/17)

Hello there gentlemen, ladies, and non-binary daisies! I know my work isn't exactly well-known just yet, but I figured I should make some sort of update (just in case someone's been awaiting for a new fanfic or something lol). Writer's block and other factors have prevented me from writing much of anything, so I deeply apologize.

Also, I once again apologize if you're unable to view any of my work. Before I post the links, I always make sure that anyone is able to view the work as long as they have the link. Posting and such on here is ridiculously difficult on my phone, compared to posting on a computer. If I had a computer of some kind, then I'd be writing and posting my work on here, instead of transferring my pre-typed work from Google Docs by using my phone.

Anyway, I do have a few WIPs that may or may not be gaining dust lol. I have a Makoto x Shuichi WIP fic, a Shuichi x Kaede WIP fic, and a WIP fic featuring every Danganronpa protag in a group chat. If there's a particular fic you'd really like to read, then let me know! I'll try to continue and (eventually) finish them anyway, but if there's one you're interested in, then leave a comment; I'd be happy to try and crank that particular fic out for ya!

If you actually went out of your way to read this, then thank you so much. Otherwise, stay safe, everyone, and drink plenty of water!


	9. Fanfic #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like Kaito Momota breaking down to freshen up your day, am I right?  
> This one has quite the amount of triggers, including: Cussing (including the word ‘f*ggot’. I hate that word, but I sewed it into this story for writing purposes), small mention of vomit, mention of suicides (two) by gunshots to their heads, mention of homophobia (and specifically, a mention of biphobia, which is similar to homophobia, but specifically towards bisexuality/bisexual people; and a mention of misgendering/transphobia, which is similar to homophobia, but specifically towards transgender people), mention of blood/a nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I deleted my WIPs, as I truly have no motivation or inspiration whatsoever. I probably won't be writing anything for awhile, so in the meantime, have an old fanfic of mine

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/103G24lqL2zE4KnBOMPGbtK7dFKjESycfKfOANyFkQ4U/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	10. Fanfic #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random chat fic of Makoto x Shuichi, because I need some more of those two and I need some more trans Makoto. There's a mention of his period and hints/a mention of his gender dysphoria, but it's nothing graphic or anything. Just enough to get the idea across. Yeeeahhh, writer's block sure does love me lol.  
> ... anyone have any trans!Makoto x Shuichi ideas, by any chance?

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Znrp5svv6Lh0dzRKYY7O41md6hqN3aXlTGAcKHGV6P0/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	11. Fanfic #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nagito x Kaede fic, because I have the rarest ships known to mankind, including this one. I'm testing this ship out and seeing how I write these two together. I probably won't do Nagito any writing justice, but I'll try!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/17BJDIxmlXgsA_6T2mXuHnRR_enJNVpG8f_cYkJ3k7R8/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	12. Fanfic #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a self-indulgent Naehara fic with my Naehara fanchild, with the idea being inspired by @thewildwilds on Tumblr. What have I become lmao--  
> This is also a bit rushed, so I apologize in advance for that!

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EqQ7uaKU-1kIxkE4-y4KrFSmK8C04xR6pgSt2rmkYIo/edit?usp=drivesdk>


	13. Fanfic #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me, actually posting a fanfic and not some drabbles or oneshots? Surprising, I know

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/16MED6aHX2KDgmqm_mJxQmExPEhlRSFsVKR7qBi9gkUs/edit?usp=drivesdk>


End file.
